La Redención de un Campeón
by El Primordial385
Summary: El pecado de una Diosa trae consigo a un Campeón quien sin recuerdo alguno de su vida,el Joven Guerrero unido junto al Dragón Gales ,buscarán sus respuestas aunque muchas de estas no sean lo que ellos esperan,una lucha de poder y el constante choque de Espadas dictarán el camino a seguir,uno que los puede llevar al abismo IsseixRossweisexRiasxHarem


Prólogo: Un difícil despertar...

"Quémalo todo...Quémalo hasta que nada ni nadie quede en pie...Quémalo todo hasta saciar tu ira...Que bajo las cenizas encuentres quien eres !"

Anonimo.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh...!-

Un grito de agonia y dolor se pudo escuchar en todo los alrededores ,los animales nocturnos corrían temerosos del lastimero quejido que poco a poco se perdía en la densa oscuridad que la noche brindaba

Una figura se arrastraba lentamente por la fría hierba ,a cada movimiento su cuerpo se desplazaba de manera errática sin rumbo fijo,sabra dios cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado ,cubierto en tierra y lodo,con la vestimenta raída y partes de placas de metal cubriendo ciertas partes del cuerpo

La figura giro para quedar boca arriba,exalando aire como si se estuviera ahogando ,sus pulmones y huesos gritaban en sintonía ,el respirar le costaba mucho esfuerzo ,poco a poco abrió los ojos para tratar de enfocar por primera vez en la noche

Sus ojos de color café miraron por un breve momento el cielo nocturno sobre su cabeza,no había estrellas y mucho menos la luna era visible ,grandes y densos nubarrones los ocultaban dando con esto un aspecto bastante desolador

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo mirando fijamente el cielo,no tenía noción del tiempo a su alrededor pero eso poco o nada importaba ,sus dolores desaparecían de manera gradual ,su respiración se estabilizaba permitiéndole respirar con más facilidad

Reuniendo las fuerzas que creía tener trato inútilmente de ponerse en pie ,solo para caer de bruces a la hierba ,jadeo y maldijo por su situación,una y otra vez lo intentó y una y otra vez fracaso ,solo apoyándose sobre la corteza de uno de los árboles cercanos logró al fin sostenerse

Aún su cuerpo no respondía del todo ,se sería mareado apenas intentará dar un paso ,sus oídos zumbaban con los sonidos de la noche y sus ojos aún ardían ,la boca estaba seca pero aun así se mantenía

Había algo que lo mantenía a pesar de todo ,su vista se fijó en sí mismo para verse mejor ,noto por primera vez que portaba ropa de cuero bastante gruesa donde una gran placa de metal opaco protegía su pecho ,pero esta tenía una profunda abertura en ella justo a la altura de su corazón ,no sólo eso la ropa de cuero estaba muy maltratada mostrando su deterioro

Su vista fue a sus piernas ,botas también de cuero pero estas tenían espinilleras a la altura de las rodillas , y solo en un su brazo derecho había protección que poco o nada ofrecían por lo que él podía deducir

Cayendo de rodillas se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos ,tratando de dar sentido a todo y nada a la vez,su cabeza le empezó a doler mientras más pensaba en que estaba pasando ,más aún se preguntó quién era !?

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo ...no recordaba nada !

Quien era ?...de donde era ?...porque estaba vestido así...y más que nada que había pasado...donde estaba ?,estas y muchas preguntas rondaron su fragmentada mente mientras poco a poco y apoyándose en los árboles para no caerse seguía sin rumbo fijo

Sus irregulares pasos y de alguna manera siguiendo el sonido tan característico del agua y el viento ,había llegado a un pequeño lago donde de manera torpe y apresurada corrió hasta poder beberla y saciar la sed que en ningún momento lo había abandonado

Cuando su sed había menguado y el agua había dejado de moverse miro por primera vez su reflejo en esta ,lo que vio fue a un joven no mayor de 15 años ,de tez clara ,cabello castaño algo rebelde y ojos a juego ,con una mano toco sus facciones para ver si el reflejo en el agua le mentía

Para su aprenda no fue así ,realmente era el !,entonces porque no recordaba nada,era como si no reconociera a la persona reflejada ,como si algo no debería ser ,era como si el mismo no debería está ahí ...algo que no podía explicar

Tan ensimismado en su pensamiento que no noto que a su alrededor y bajo el amparo de las sombras que la noche brindaba ,estaba siendo observado con meticulosa y salvaje atención

-Oh mi...-la voz que retumbó en el lago lo saco de su reflexión -Miren el delicioso aperitivo que la noche me a traído -A pesar de escucharla con claridad no podía ubicarla ,todo lo que veía era oscuridad y más oscuridad de la noche -Antes de devorarte me divertiré un rato contigo al igual que hago con aquellos que caen en mis dominios jijijiji-La declaracion le había helado la sangre más cuando está fue acompañada de una risa que se perdía en las sombras !

No encontró su propia voz en ningún lado por mucho que lo intentara ,era como si no podía hablar Profe su lengua estuviera entumida,unas pisadas secas se escuchaban más y más a medida que se acercaban a donde el estaba

Con asombro pasmado observó a la criatura de pesadillas que por obra del destino o quien fuera las densas nubes dejaron pasar la luz de la luna mostrando en su horrible explendor a la criatura a pocos metros frente a él

No se explicaba el porqué pero de alguna manera algo en su interior sabía o intuía sobre la criatura ,de cuerpo de una enorme tarántula negra con franjas rojas la parte inferior ,el torso era de un hombre desnudo de la mitad para arriba ,brazos tan largo donde dedos largos terminaban afilados ,y sobre el pecho de este la cara de un León durmiente con párpados cerrados y fosas nasales respiraba con naturalidad

Su frente estaba coronada de enormes cuernos de antílope donde por lo use se veía la criatura no tenía ojos pero si una inusual y deformada boca donde afilados dientes salibaban en señal de un apetito voraz

Una horrible Quimera o lo que fuera era lo que su interior le susurraba

Por inercia retrocedió unos pasos ,no sabía qué hacer con semejante criatura ,más aún su cuerpo no le respondía del todo por completo ,miedo inundó sus ojos y temor a morir lo paralizaban

Sin que lo viera venir uno de los apéndices de la Quimera se le incrustó en su hombro izquierdo atravesando la carne y destrozando el hueso de la clavícula ,en rápido sucesión la Quimera estuvo frente a él

-Aaaaarrrrrggggghh-

Su gritó de dolor solo sirvió para incentivar a la Quimera ,lo levanto para dejarlo a la altura de su cara y verlo fijamente ,vio lo joven que era ,se relamió los labios por tan fresca carne que tenía a su disposición

El sujeto aún con el apéndice incrustado en su hombro trato inútilmente con su mano libre de retirarse pero era inútil ,la posición en la que estaba no podía ejercer fuerza alguna para un solo brazo ,

Su rictus de dolor que adornaba su rostro miro con una mezcla de miedo y zozobra a la Quimera,está viendo que intentaba luchar contra lo inevitable ,de manera despiadada y salvaje enterró una de su largas manos en uno de sus costados a la altura de cintura

Tosio sangre por la boca manchando a la Quimera quien las gotas que cayeron sobre su cara las lamió para degustar el sabor a óxido de esta ,una extraña mueca por el sabor apareció en el

-Que extraño -dijo mientras sin ninguna consideración sacó su brazo del cuerpo ocacionando que la sangre fluyera libremente generando una gran mancha en la hierba donde el verde y el rojo se mezclaban -Tu sangre sabe diferente a la común -Decía mientras lamia con fervor la mano bañada en la sangre -Si...sabe rara de hecho ...casi como a Cenizas ...-

Lo acercó aún más para olerlo con más detenimiento

-Si ...no hay duda ...hueles y sabes a Cenizas de cadaver !-le decía mientras los gritos de dolor habían cesado pero no así las muestras de cuánto esto lo estaba matando -Quien eres ?-le preguntó

Este no podía contestar aunque quisiera ,simple y sencillamente porque él tampoco sabía que o quien era el

La Quimera se impacientó al no tener respuesta por lo que había tomado la decisión de dejar de jugar con su comida y darle muerte de una vez

-Bueno,no importa quién seas de hecho -le dijo mientras en su otra mano se acumulada una extraña aura de color verde lista para dar cercenarle la cabeza-Lo único que importa es que eres mi presa !-

El sujeto vio con horror como la Quimera se disponía a matarlo para posteriormente devorarlo ,fue ahí cuando una extraña y grave voz surgió desde lo más profundo de su interior y está solo exclamaba una sola cosa

Una sola cosa ...una simple frase que se repetía en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez,cada vez más fuerte y clara

"Pelea o muere "

Fue claramente escuchada por el ,era como si fuera su propia voz distorsionada

"Pelea o muere "

No sabía de dónde prevenía pero de alguna manera reunió coraje y su expresión de miedo fue sustituida por coraje y determinación a luchar contra la Quimera sin importa nada ...si moría al menos sería dando pelea...un inusual brillo en sus ojos cafés fue todo lo que desencadenó todo !

"Pelea o muere "

-Muereeeeeeeee...!-rugió la Quimera abalanzando su mano envuelta en esa aura verde cuando solo el sonido del aire contándose fue escuchado en el silencio de la noche

Flassssshhhhhhh...

Lejos de ahí...

Una chica de belleza irreal caminaba aburrida por las adoquinadas calles de la Ciudad,hoy era un día libre de su trabajo como escolta y guardaespaldas del Dios y Padre de todo Odin de Asgard

La chica de cabellera plateada y ojos turquesa era ajena a las miradas de ensoñacion y lujuria que despertaba en la población masculina mientras caminaba perdiéndose entre los alrededores,de tacones en un vestido azul a la altura de las rodillas que si bien era modesto si era elegante y nada revelador pero que de alguna manera la hacía ver hermosa...una Diosa

De más estar decir que ese vestido lo había conseguido recientemente en una rebaja de fin de temporada y lo tomo a mitad de precio,no por nada era muy ahorrativa en sus gastos ...Odin le decía tacaña y su abuela la motivaba a dejarse llevar por una vez y consentirse sin importar el precio

"Solo se vive una vez mi niña"

Fueron las palabras que su abuela le decía una y otra vez !

Rossweise era una Vlaquiria al servicio del Dios Odin ,lo que suponía un gran prestigio y una enorme responsabilidad a cuestas para ella ,pero con toda la alegría que años atrás había mostrado al obtener ese puesto ,ahora se cuestionaba si fue la opción correcta o no a tomar

Fue la mejor Valquiria de su generación graduándose con honores para de alguna manera hacerse digna del legado de sus padres y sobre todo su abuela Gondul que aunque ya estaba retirada aún hoy era admirada por su dedicación y tenacidad durante las Guerras que Asgard libro hace ya mucho pero mucho tiempo

Su abuela era experta en Hechizos elementales y combate cuerpo a cuerpo tanto que fue temida no sólo por sus enemigos si no por sus propios compañeros

Pero para Rossweise ,quien ahora meditaba su actual situación ,creía que se estaba estancando cuando sus demás compañeras que si bien nunca fueron amigables con ella al menos si reconocieron su entrega ,estas se fortalecía y crecían individualmente ,algo que ella no estaba logrando

Servir a los Dioses no era como ella esperaba que fuera ,el viejo Odin seguido la menospreciaba o se burlaba de ella por su forma rígida y profesional que era ,a tal grado que le decía muchas veces que se consiguiera un novio

Suspiro desganada preguntándose qué debía hacer ,seguir de escolta de Odin estancando lo que en verdad era o tomar un camino diferente ,uno que la llevara no sólo a superar a su abuela si no a convertirse en la Valquiria más fuerte que Asgard hubiera dado

No lo hacía para ganar el respeto o admiración de los demás ,no,poco o nada aprendió le interesaba ,con una ligera sonrisa se recordó a sí misma de niña cuando su abuela le contaba sus historias antes de dormir y está en fervor decía que sería igual o más que ella

No se dio cuenta de que sus pasos la habían llevado a las afueras de la Ciudad ,se detuvo para regresar y buscar algo para comer ,mañana debía volver a su trabajo de escolta muy a su pesar ...fue entonces cuando sintió un pico de energía que venía directamente de un bosque no muy lejos de ahí

Aunque débil ,pudo sentir como poco a poco está energía se incrementaba de manera gradual ,por un momento pensó que ese no era su problema y que probablemente se tratara de algún ser Sobrenatural que estuviera en la zona

Sabía bien todas y cada una de las razas que abundaban en el Mundo Sobrenatural,ella aunque poco ,había tenido interacción amistosa aunque aveces no tanto con Demonios ,Angeles Caidos ,Angeles ,Olímpicos,Gigantes ,Youkais y demás ,una tenue y frágil paz era lo que había desde hace mucho tiempo entre las Facciones ,pero claro que nunca faltaban aquellos que buscaban generar caos y confusión dando paso a las Guerras que antaño habían costado la vida de muchos y muchos seres

Rossweise se mordió el labio pensando que hacer ,si intervenía de manera directa podía generar un problema donde Asgard se viera arrastrado ,pero siendo quien ella era y para evitar que víctimas inocentes fueran dañadas o muertas tomo la desicion de dirigirse hacia dónde la energía seguía incrementadose poco a poco

Cambiando su ropa de vestir a su clásica armadura de Valquiria en poco tiempo llego a lo que parecía ser un pequeño lago donde sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a una especie de Quimera quien de manera salvaje tenía a un extraño sujeto donde uno de sus patas de araña atravesaban su hombro

Rosswesie miro con atención al sujeto que la Quimera sostenía para sorprenderse de ver lo joven que era ,casi un niño ,su vista se perdía en su vestimenta donde la ropa de cuero y las pobres protecciones de metal que ofrecían poco o nada podían hacer para ayudarlo

Se preguntó quién era y porque estaba vestido así ...su forma le recordó a los guerreros de antaño !

Vio el miedo en sus ojos mientras la Quimera preparaba su ataque final ,Rossweise oculta pero con determinación a no dejar morir a ese sujeto se preparaba para ayudarlo cuando de pronto un silbido del aire cortándose pasó rozando su oreja izquierda

Miro con ojos pasmados como una gran Espadon de hoja larga y ancha que claramente era para dos manos paso zurcando de manera giratoria dirigiéndose directamente para cercenar la mano de la Quimera antes de que esta tocara al joven guerrero

Flasssssshhhhhhh...!

Aaaaaiiiiiiieeeeeeefgghhhhh...

La Quimera rugió de dolor mientras lanzaba de manera brusca y sin consideración al joven que Rosswesie veia ,este se estrelló en uno de los árboles quedando inconciente en el acto ,la Quimera se retorcía tomándose el muñón cercenado que no dejaba de sangrar

Su grito lastimaba los oídos de Rossweise donde está se tapó con las palmas de las manos estás para que no se le reventaran los tímpanos,mientras hacía esto y apretaba los dientes observó como el Espadon ahora yacía clavado en la tierra

Era una Zweihander

El joven guerrero lentamente se levanto ,Rossweise no podía ver aún su rostro porque el fleco de su cabello cubrían sus ojos ,cuando estuvo de pie ,la Vlaquiria observó la horrible herida que tenía en su hombre izquierdo ,su brazo caía de manera inerte donde ríos de sangre fluían libremente

Rossweise se preguntó si era ajeno al dolor o estaba inconciente de alguna manera ,el joven castaño extendió para adelante su brazo derecho para que de alguna manera la Zweihander se dirigió hacia el

Tomandola a una mano este rápidamente apoyo la hoja sobre su hombro ,por fin levanto la vista y Rossweise vio que el miedo antes expresado había desaparecido para ser sustituido por coraje y deseos de luchar aún en las precarias condiciones en que se encontraba

La Quimera gruño en odio al verlo sosteniendo esa gran arma para posteriormente exclamar furioso

-Como te atreves miserable -mientras decía esto el León en su pecho despertaba de su letargo para rugir de manera amenzante -te destrozare por esto maldita escoria -tras esto se abalanzó sobre el joven castaño

Este con la Zweihander en su hombro corrió directo hacia la Quimera ,aún con su otro brazo colgando sin mostrar dolor alguno ,la Quimera había invocado una gran lanza de magia y lanzó un corte hacia abajo con la intención de cortarlo por la mitad ,el joven castaño giro en el último momento a su derecha ,girando su cuerpo y aprovechando la incercia del movimiento blandió el Espadon para cortarle las patas de un solo golpe

La Quimera se tambaleó al perder sus apéndices y rugió en rabia ciega a su atacante lanzó un barrido con la lanza de magia esperando cortarlo con la cintura ,pero el joven castaño recuperando su Espadon al hombro dio un gran salto hacia atrás esquivando por poco el ataque de la Quimera

Aun así no pudo evitar que la parte superior de su vestimenta se despedazara y la placa frontal de metal se resquebrajara ante la presión,dejando su torso desnudo a la vista

Rosswesie vio como el torso del chico tenía muchas cicatrices repartidas ,algunas viejas y otras recientes ,pero lo que más la impresionaba era la horrible herida en su costado sin olvidar el daño en su brazo,era irreal e inhumano combatir en esas condiciones pero aun así se mantenía en pie sosteniendo ese pesado Espadon Zweihander

No creía lo que veía ,a pesar de su estado de gravedad ,era capaz de blandir ese Espadon a una sola mano como si nada ,sabía por medio de grandes herreros que ese tipo de Espadones requerían de mucha fuerza y destreza para poder ser blandidos ...según le decían solo aquellos bendecidos por los dioses o seres de grandes cuerpos y condiciones físicas únicas eran capaces de usarlas

Pero aquí frente a ella un chico castaño algo escuálido pero con algo de condición atlética blandía la Zweihander con magistral arte

Observó como sus movimientos eran los de un guerrero curtido en batalla ,un gran maestro del combate como los que en la Academia de Vlaquirias impartían clases,grandes héroes de leyendas inmortales por derechos que agotan moraban en le Valhalla

La Quimera ya había perdido casi todas sus extremidades a manos del curtido guerrero castaño quien en una explosión mágica de area por la Quimera estaba a varios metros frente a él

-No te burles de mí -rugió en ira para posteriormente el León en su pecho rugirá lanzando un torrente de fuego por sus fauces ,mientras hacía esto los ojos del León y la Quimera brillaban a la vez que lanzaba el ataque

Rossweise observó como el guerrero en rápida sucesión ,plantó su pie izquierdo al frente para darse apoyo dejando caer la Zweihander a la tierra ,clavándola frente a él con el filo de la hoja directamente hacia el torrente de fuego

Esto ocaciono que el torrente de grandes llamaradas fuera divido en dos ,por la hoja de la Zweihander ,el joven Guerrero ahora de rodillas soportaba el intenso calor que esto generaba pero su agarre sobre su Espadon nunca mermó

Para protegerse de las llamaradas del ataque de la Quimera ,la Valquiria levanto un gran muro de hielo ,se maldijo mentalmente porque esto sin duda revelaría su posición pero si no lo hacía de esta manera corría el riesgo de morir calcinada

El joven castaño apretó en furia los dientes aguantando el torrente de fuego que lo envolvía a su alrededor ,el calor era tan abrazador que sabía que no dudaría mucho ,fue en ese entonces que otra vez la voz en su interior se manifestó

"Invoca el poder en ti "

Levanto la vista viendo a la Quimera ,ahí fue donde claramente Rossweise vio como el color de sus ojos cambio de cafés a verdes muy potentes ,en un grito este se levanto de su agarre de la Zweihander para de manera irreal lanzar su puño izquierdo directamente sobre el ataque de la Quimera

"Incineralo todo...lanza el rugido del Dragón "

-DRAGON SHOT..!

Una luz Carmesi obligó a Rossweise a cerrar los ojos,cuando está por fin pudo sentir que el resplandor desaparecía vio que una gran parte a su alrededor estaba quemada donde aún el fuego era visible pero que poco a poco se iba apagando

Su mirada busco de manera afanosa a los contrincantes y para su sorpresa la Quimera aún permanecía en la misma posición que tenía durante su ataque ,pero vio que sus ojos estaban apagados sin vida y más aún el enorme boquete que había donde antes estaba el rostro del León

Ahora no había nada ...fácilmente podía ver a travez de el

Su conmoción no quedó ahí,para sorpresa de ella,la Quimera se empezó a desintegrar en partículas de luz pero par hacer aún más raro el evento ,estas no se disolvieron ,por el contrario fueron absorbidas por el Guantelete del joven guerrero,este parpadeo de manera incandecente por unos segundos hasta detener su actividad

Para la joven Vlaquiria esto había sido muy interesante puesto que la escencia de la Quimera ahora descansaba dentro de la Boosted Gear tipo Dragón

Rossweise sin importarle nada corrió encontrando al joven castaño con su brazo izquierdo extendido hacia adelante con el puño cerrado ,se lleva las manos a la boca para ahogar el gemido al ver lo que había en él o sobre su brazo...más aún una densa y oscura aura rojiza lo rodeaba

Un Guantelete rojo con una gema esmeralda le cubría hasta el codo ,pero este estaba corroído y el rojo que predominaba en el era opaco casi negro ,la gema esmeralda,si bien aún brillaba con intencidad unica ,esta estaba resquebrajada

No podía creerlo ...era irreal ...pero la prueba estaba a su alcance ...el Dragón Emperador rojo...uno de los dos Dragónes Celestiales...la legendaria Sacred Gear...él Sekiryuutei...finalmente después de más de 150 años reaparecía en el mundo

Sorprendida se coloc frente a él para verlo mejor pero extrañas marcas negras con morado cubrían su cuerpo ,estas como si estuvieran vivas serpenteaban antes de desaparecer ,Rosswesie vio como ahora sus ojos ya no eran verdes si no volvían a su color original

Más extraño aún fue ver el estado tan deteriorado del Guantelete

El joven Guerrero cayo inconciente ,a la par que desaparecía por completo la legendaria Sacred Gear

Rossweise rápidamente lo sostuvo mientras más y más preguntas se hacía ella misma

Quien era ?...porque la Sacred Gear estaba corroída ...que eran esas extrañas marcas que aparecieron en su cuerpo ...de donde venía ...y más importante aún ...como se llamaba el nuevo Sekiryuutei...?

Una encrucijada había surgido dentro de ella,no tenía dudas de que esta muestra de poder había llamado la atención de diferentes razas ,no podía dejarlo aquí,aunque sí lo llevaba a Asgard consigo esto generaría muchas interrogantes y preguntas incómodas no sólo para ella si no para él cuando despertara

Lo miro con detenimiento y a pesar de que el ataque de fuego de la Quimera no lo había dañado ,este tenía severas quemaduras en gran parte de su cuerpo sin contar los múltiples laceraciónes y hematomas que a simple vista la albina podía apreciar

Llego a una conclusión algo escalofriante ,acaso su propio ataque lo daño a sí mismo?,negó con la cabeza

Quizas su abuela tendría unas respuestas o al menos podía encaminarla a saber más ,por ahora debía ayudarlo a no morir,estaba muy débil y la energía que antes sintio se desvanecía por completo

Mientras Rossweise se preparaba para trasladarse a Asgard junto con el lastimado guerrero,no se percató de que estaba siendo observada por una misteriosa figura cubierta por una capa con capucha quien en ningún momento había apartado la vista del combate singular

Sonrio con satisfacción ante lo que presenció

Sabia que lo que había hecho traspasaba los límites al hacer su pequeña creación al unirlo con aquello contra lo que peleó con tanta pasión y devoción ,pero no tenía opción ,no tenía tiempo y más que nada ,había riesgos a futuro ,riesgos de que nuevamente se uniera a lo que ella lo había mutilado y a la postre dejarlo en un estado de inconciencia absoluta...de ignorancia pura ante sus acciones pasadas contra los de su misma especie

Ella sabía sue no tenía derecho de manipular el alma pero cometió sacrilegio al hacerlo ...todo por un solo fin...por un solo objetivo

Una vida perdida por salvar miles de millones del caos y la desgracia es un precio justo a pagar?...por desgracia si

Y más si se toma en cuenta el alma elegida para ese fin ...esto de alguna manera también era personal,bastante personal de hecho ...

-Aún no es tiempo de conocernos en persona mi querido Campeón-su voz femenina se pudo escuchar en casi un susurro que solo ella podía escuchar -Tu camino apenas acaba de comenzar pero estoy segura que lograras cosas importantes -dijo mientras invocaba un círculo mágico dorado sin apartar la vista de la Valquiria -Vuélvete fuerte ,adquiere conocimento y sobre todo gana destreza solo así conseguirás el poder de enfrentarte a ti mismo cuando llegue el momento mi querido Campeón !-

Desapariciendo acto solo se pudieron escuchar unas últimas palabras dirigidas al inconciente castaño

-Aprovecha esta oportunidad de redimir tus pecados pasados y obtén aquello que perdiste,y junto a eso lucha cada batalla venidera...pues esa es tu maldicion y a la vez...tu salvación -esta última frase sonaba con lastima y algo de dolor que a pesar de todo no pudo ocultar del todo-Te veré pronto...Issei-

La Valquiria como el castaño desaparecían dejando solo tras de sí a la Zweihander justo en el mismo lugar donde había quedado clavada al repeler el ataque.

Club de Investigaciones de lo Oculto

Rias Gremory se encontraba despierta a altas horas de la madrugada,una repentina energía siniestra y corrupta la había despertado ,la belleza carmesi pudo sentirla a pesar de estar bastante alejada del territorio de su familia ,nunca había sentido algo así y eso la estaba atrayendo

Era la heredera del Clan Gremory y ansiaba poder para ganar renombre y de esta manera forjarse por ella misma su propio futuro ,uno que de momento se veía truncado por su repentina próxima boda con Raiser Phenex...algo que la tomo por sorpresa y bastante desagrado

Desgraciadamante no podía pedirle ayuda a su hermano quien fungía como el actual Mou del Inframundo...Sirzches Lucifer

Una unión entre familias con un matrimonio arreglado la tenían bastante molesta y buscaba afanosamente la forma de salir de ese compromiso al precio que fuera ,por esa razón necesitaba poder

Y al parecer sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas al sentir esa repentina muestra que ahora desaparecío por completo

-Estas bien Rias -

Su Reina y mejor amiga Akeno Himejima le preguntó algo preocupada por ella,la pelirroja sonrio con alegría hacia ella dando a conocer su estado de ánimo

-Estoy mejor que nunca Akeno-le dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa-Supongo que también lo sentiste verdad !?-interrogó a su amiga

La pelinegra sabiendo a que se refería solo asintió

-Si ...pude sentirlo también -dijo parándose junto a ella en la ventana del Club-Se lo que piensas mejor de lo que crees Rias pero debo advertirte a no confiarte demasiado -le dijo mirándola a los ojos-No sabemos quién o qué es el dueño de este poder -termino diciendo lo último con algo de irritación

-Soy conciente Akeno -su mirada había dejado de verla para ver el firmamento sobre de ella al contemplar las estrellas -Pero si ese "alguien" tiene semejante poder no dudaré en tentarlo al ofrecerle cumplir sus deseos más profundos -dijo en un leve suspiro -Lo convertiré en mi Nobleza y me serviré a manos llenas -

Akeno la escucho pero no dijo nada ,eran demonios y estos vivían por sus deseos y Rias su amiga y ama los tenía por demás definidos ,solo esperaba que lo que sea que fuese eso no representará una amenaza

Cuarteles Generales de Grigory

El líder de los Ángeles Caidos se encontraba en su oficina de manera algo sería y pensativa,el también había sentido ese poder y su posterior desaparecíon ,lo que más lo intrigaba era también la presencia del Dragón Emperador Rojo

Se recargo sobre su silla colocando sus pies sobre el escritorio,escudrinañdo los pasos a dar ,habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que un nuevo Sekiryuutei apareciera ,sonrio pensado en su ahijada Vania Lucifer la actual Hakuryuukou

Ella estaría encantada al tener a su Némesis ,pero la sonrisa pronto desapareció al percibir anomalías en la precensia del Dragón Gales ,anomalías que nunca antes en anteriores Sekiryuutei's él hubiera sentido ,algo no encajaba,unos golpes en la puerta de su oficina lo sacaron de su meditación

-Adelante -ordenó sin mas

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a una de sus subordinadas más prometedoras parándose frente al escritorio

-Me mandaste llamar Azazel-sama?!-

La que preguntaba era una chica Ángel Caído de cabello negro y ojos violeta quien vestía un atuendo de batalla algo llamativo tipo BDSM..a lo que Azazel constantemente le decía que era el atuendo de una estrella porno

De las muchas películas que acostumbraba ver en sus ratos de ocio

-Tengo una misión para ti ...Raynare -

Continuara ...

Amigos un nuevo Fic que espero les guste el prólogo y la historia que se desarrollará poco a poco

Vemos las motivaciones de Rias por poder...las dudas de Rossweise al ser escolta de Odin...la preocupación de Azazel y la posterior encomienda de Raynare ...y más que nada

No se sabe aún nada de la misteriosa figura que de alguna manera esta involucrada en este Campeón de nombre Issei y su misterioso pasado junto a la corrupcion de la Sacred Gear

Proximo Capitulo se llamara ...Fragmentos e Instintos Salvajes


End file.
